


The "Bottoming Is Manly" AU

by TheMadSlasher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottoming Is Manly AU, Bromance, Bromance With Benefits, Community: norsekink, Daddy Issues, Double Penetration, Exaggerated Machismo, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hyper-Machoness, Late Teen Loki, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Multi, Nerd Issues, Oral Sex, Rated m for Manly, So. Much. Buttsecks..., Teen Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Totally Gratuitous Porn, Unrepentant Filth, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: On this Asgard, taking it up the butt isn't "Ergi." Indeed, its part of proper hypermacho Asgardian Warrior Bromance, and as such is a culturally institutionalized practice among war-bands.But this doesn't mean Loki is devoid of his angsts and insecurities. Being a geeky, bookish mage isn't easy in a warrior culture that values brawn over brains.But Loki won't let himself be demeaned. He WILL get his war-band and by the norns he WILL have his own shield brethren and he will NOT be hanging around with Thor's stupid friends any longer!





	The "Bottoming Is Manly" AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been a LONG time coming to say the least.
> 
> This fic originated in part from a prompt and discussion on the old Thor kink meme (Norsekink) at Livejournal. See https://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=30398308#t30398308
> 
> In this fic, Thor and Loki are young adults so roughly equivalent to late teen in human terms. Thus, the Underage warning was not used, however I will confidently state that in this fic Loki is absolutely NOT less than the Asgardian equivalent of 16 years for human beings. Under the norms and laws of Asgard, he is "of age" and thus perfectly "legal" and able to render informed consent.
> 
> This fic can be read as a bit of a satire, as it basically works out to extremely exaggerated and homosexualized jockish warrior-bromance. That said, it isn't meant to mock or impugn anything, so please don't get offended. 
> 
> I have written the first part of this fiction. A part 2, one dealing with Thor and following a plotline close to the initial request, may be in store depending on the reception to part 1. 
> 
> I normally don't write OCs, so I apologize if they're a little bland. But hey, we needed a supply of hunks, so I hope I did well enough there.

**SCENE 1**  
The barrels of mead were well on their way to emptiness that evening; most of the Einherjar sat around the table. Deep laughs echoed throughout the hall as the hours passed. Finally, one of the men rose.

"Our expedition to Alfheim was an unmatched triumph for us, my brothers!" he declared as he raised his tankard; the other men raised theirs in response. Several of them had arms around each other's shoulders.  
"Warriors of Asgard, tonight we feast, and afterwards we honor each other until sunrise!"

Everyone cheered in response. Several of the burly men looked over to a podium placed in the center of the room; atop it was a sling suspended from the roof. There were grins of anticipation on everyone's faces as each Einherjar imagined what their turn in that sling would be like. 

It was barely an hour later when the first of them lay back in the leather sling; all of his clothing had been removed. Precum flowed from the tip of his cock as lined-up Einherjar took turns plowing his tight, muscular butt. He growled and bellowed for more with each inch that got buried inside his hole.  
"Harder, shield brother!" he roared as he pushed back into the thrusts being delivered by the other man.

Near the back of the line, two of the Einherjar stood equally naked; their thick cocks stood proudly as they waited their turn both to take the man being honored and to be honored themselves.   
"Grimson, Hordson and Skardson," the shorter of the pair asked, "are they celebrating with each other exclusively?"

"Aye," the taller one nodded; some warbands celebrated with other warbands, yet most he knew eschewed the public honorings at least some of the time.

**SCENE 2**  
Herjolf Hordson spread his thick, rock-hard thighs wide as he felt the delicious, filling pressure of Gudrik Skardson's cock open his hole and move deeper and deeper within him; he groaned around his mouthful of Agnar Grimson's thick shaft. 

Gudrik's left hand moved up and down Herjolf's trunk-like thigh as he buried himself to the hilt inside the 6ft6 goliath berzerker. His right hand stroked through the thick coating of chocolate-brown body hair on Herjolf's abs.   
"No matter how much we honor you," he said with a smile, "you still are as tight as ever, shield brother."  
He stood 6ft2 in height; his near-onyx skin contrasted with that of the other men in the room. He cast his gaze momentarily towards Agnar;  
"Is he as hungry for your seed as ever, Grimson?"

Agnar smirked arrogantly as he felt Herjolf's throat tighten around his manhood. His green eyes moved between the silver irises of Gudrik and the brown ones of the Herjolf. His right hand rubbed the berzerker's shaved cranium as he continued to slide his hardon in and out of the larger man's bearded lips.  
"Aye, he's truly insatiable. As we all are," he replied to the equally-tall swordsman. His own muscular body was dotted with scars earned from both battle and the forge.

As time went on, Gudrik's thrusts became harder and faster; he grunted as his balls slapped against the berzerker's own. He grit his teeth as he powered onward.

As Herjolf felt both men spill their loads into him, he groaned at the sudden rush of warmth into his body. He clenched around both cocks within him in an attempt to get every drop. Afterwards, he stood up and assumed his full height; he looked at Gudrik then with a satisfied smile.  
"'Tis your turn to be honored, shield brother," he said in a low but warm rumble.

Without any delay, Gudrik took position and spread his legs; he presented his hole to Agnar first.

**SCENE 3**  
 _That insufferably hypocritical shrew of a wench!_ Loki thought as he closed his door and stomped off to his bathing chamber.   
_I bet she's just bitter she doesn't get to join in the honorings. She's probably got three fingers knuckle-deep in her quim at the thought of me being plowed by Fandral or Volstagg_ he thought as he imagined all the various spells he could use to make the Lady Sif pay for calling him "ergi" yet another time. 

_As if I don't hear that every day_ Loki mused as he felt the bitterness and humiliation of it all course through his mind.   
_But of course, no one would dare call Odin 'ergi' for his sorcery. But when Prince Loki does it, clearly its a crime against the natural order..._ He grit his teeth and cleaned the dirt from the training fields off his pale skin. He fantasized about one day finding a spell powerful enough to kill everyone he hated in one stroke; the list of desired targets seemed to get longer every day.

It was only a few days until he came of age; _and no, I will not be joining Thor's warband thank you very much. He's the only person in it whom I don't want to throw off the bifrost_. Yet he couldn't form a warband consisting only of himself, as much as he wanted to.

After he got out of the bath and towelled himself off, he conjured a map of Asgard and began to work on a scrying spell.  
 _I will find myself the most worthy of the Einherjar and make a warband with them. That will spare me from having to deal with Thor's loathsome companions..._

**SCENE 4**  
"Prince Loki is coming of age in a few days," Gudrik stated to his fellow Einherjar as he shaved the sides and back of his head; the hair on the top of his head was pulled together in a single long braid that came down to below his shoulder blades. His biceps rippled beneath his skin as he groomed.

Agnar, who was drying his own chin-length yellow-blond hair and carefully trimming around the soul patch beneath his lower lip, scoffed.  
"Will any war band out there want a sorceror?" he asked with a scorn-saturated tone. He looked at the small burn scars on his chest and grumbled.

Herjolf smiled good-naturedly at the two younger Einherjar and chuckled as he manicured his thick brown beard.  
"Of course, were Prince Thor to be the one looking for a warband, I'm sure we'd all be willing to make room for such a truly honorable young man."

Both Agnar and Gudrik nodded; Agnar smirked and Gudrik smiled at the elder man's statement. 

A knock came from the front door of their warband hall. All three men ceased their grooming for a moment and walked towards the entrance; Grimson took the lead however.  
"If only I could be left to forge in peace," he grumbled as he opened the door.

"Don't mind me, gentlemen," said Prince Loki as he strode into the warband's hall with a fiendish smirk on his own features; he was an inch shorter than both Agnar and Gudrik, and with a far more lithe build than any of the three. He looked around the hall and noticed the sling and the bed near the feasting table. _Soon enough_ he thought before he turned around to face the three Captains.

All of them bowed, but Grimson's was the most begrudging incline.

"How may we be of service, young Prince?" Herjolf asked as he kept a smile in place. 

"If anything," Loki responded instantly, "I have come to perform a service for you three. I wish to elevate your ambitions for your next raid."

"What do you have in mind, Sire?" Skardson asked cheerfully.

_Funny, I thought he'd be the serious one_ Loki thought to himself before responding.  
"I propose we steal one of Laufey's greatest weapons," the mage announced, "specifically the Lance of the Glaciers."

Agnar's jaw dropped, and Herjolf's eyes widened. 

"I presume you have a plan?" Skardson responded with a cocked eyebrow. 

Loki chuckled.   
"Of course I do. And you'll find that the assistance of a skilled mage is very useful to you." He then continued in a more casual tone, "I am sure that shall prove me worthy of your shield brotherhood."

All three Einherjar looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

_He wishes to steal a Jotun relic and then become our honored shield brother?_ Agnar thought to himself as he remembered Odin's own legendary taking of the Casket of Ancient Winters and the record-length honoring that occurred between Odin and the other three members of the Allfather's warband. _Odin could not have made sixteen hours without the use of magic..._  
"Are you trying to upstage the old man, your highness?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Loki turned towards the scarred weaponsmith with a serrated grin of his own. _He isn't a moron. What a pleasant surprise_.  
"I think I am starting to like you. You shall honor me first, craftsman."

**SCENE 5**  
The solid, icy metal of the lance didn't warm up in their grips, no matter how long they held it. Yet the weight and chilled surface of it was a reminder of the fact they were holding one of Laufey's few remaining weapons.

The four men alternated between looking down at the lance, and back up at each other. Loki's smirk seemed less gloating and more sincere than before.

Herjolf moved first. The berzerker placed his large hand on Loki's shoulder, in a gesture both comradely and surprisingly gentle for such an enormous man.  
"We could not hath done that without you, young Prince," he said in his low baritone. He smiled at the mage.

Loki kept his facial expression still; no one but him knew of the almost embarassingly-sharp stab of warmth that arose within him as Herjolf told him what he had craved to hear from so many.

"Aye," Gudrik Skardson affirmed; his gleaming white teeth starkly contasted with his skin as he smiled brightly at the sorceror. "Your talents are invaluable." Inwardly he felt some shame, as he knew both Herjolf and Agnar did, for his previous prejudices, yet felt quite happy to see those proven wrong. _Asgard would benefit from more like him_. 

Grimson smirked as he leaned back against a column within their warband's hall. He folded his arms beneath his slightly scarred pecs. In his head he was wondering just what Loki's enchantments could do with the next creations from his forge.  
"'Tis unanimous," he said firmly. 

The three men looked at each other and nodded.

If it weren't for Loki's composure, he would have cheered, and perhaps wept a little. All those years of sneers and insults and aggravating humiliations ranging from frustrating to unforgiveable finally seemed to be ending. 

"And if I remember correctly," Agnar added as his green eyes grew hungry, "I believe I am to honor you first, worthy mage?"  
\-----

It wasn't long before Loki lay back in the sling. Agnar's forge-roughened hands kneaded the elegant musculature beneath his pale skin as his pulse grew faster. He licked his lips as he observed Grimson's manhood swell and lengthen in anticipation. His own dextrous fingers roamed over the weaponsmith's broad shoulders. He knew it wouldn't hurt; he had used his spreaders ever since the onset of adolescence, as all Asgardian men did. 

Grimson chuckled as he reached into a tub of lube and slicked his manhood.   
"Going for the record, shield brother?" he asked of Loki. 

The younger man's hardon seemed to leap merely from being called 'shield brother' for the first time, by a man he'd never expect to hear those words from. He nodded.

"Let us show the King what a proper honoring looks like, then!" Grimson almost roared as he pushed his manhood right into Loki's ass. He eased his throbbing, thick shaft into the mage's body, moving at a steady yet relentless pace. His eyes rolled back from the sudden tight clench as his hands massaged the sorceror's shoulders.

"Norns, yes..." the black-haired Prince gasped as he felt that immense fullness, that insistent pressure moving deeper and deeper within him. His long right leg hooked around Agnar's broad, built, lightly-haired torso as the burly Einherjar pushed into him. 

The blond's motions soon turned to firm inward-outward thrusts, forceful yet evenly paced. Agnar's muscles swelled as as he plunged deeply into Loki and when he eased his way out. His face bore a smirk but his right hand stroked the side of the Prince's face with the kind of care he put into his weapons.  
"You grip so tightly around me, mage," he said in a rough but strangely respectful rasp. "You'll get the honoring you deserve, I swear on my life..." 

Loki shouted torn obscenities as the forgemaster's cock pushed deeper before being withdrawn almost to the head, then again being hilted. Agnar's heavy balls almost pounded against his ass cheeks. _Don't stop don't even think of stopping you handsome bastard.._ "Fuck me!" he demanded, only to see the smirk on Agnar's face become even closer to a leer.   
\-----

Several hours later, they were sitting in the stone baths that were placed in the corner of the hall, opposite to that where Grimson's forge was located. Skardson sat below Loki, with his manhood buried deeply as possible, and the dark-haired sorcerer rode him. Gudrik's jaw clenched as Loki moved up and down with remarkable vigor, clearly sustained by enchantments. 

The dark-skinned swordsman wrapped Loki in his muscular arms for a moment as he thrusted upward; he listened to the rasps and grunts and stifled yells of the Prince as he pushed smoothly back and forth with a swift but precise motion. The sweltering clench around his thick cock only stoked the building pressure in his loins.   
"We are honored to be your shield brothers, now..." he said as he held Loki against his own torso. His spare hand stroked through Loki's long, dark and water-soaked hair. 

Loki's teeth clenched again as every ligament in his body seemed to tense. His pale cheeks were flush with exertion but the last thing on his mind was stopping. Every single inward slam of cock seemed to silence one of those voices from the past, one of those stinging insults, and replace them with the new words being spoke by his new shield brothers. He couldn't wait to rub them in the face of Odin, Sif, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, even Frigga, and every wretched moron in this realm. Precum freely spilled from his manhood as he approached yet another climax... oh they had reached so many already but they were nowhere near finished. 

"Do not hold back, young Prince. We have much energy to spare..." Skardson said in that near-hypnotic voice. The stroke of Gudrik's fingers against his nipples was enough to bring him to a shuddering climax that next time; his lithe yet defined form quaked in the arms of the swordsman as he clamped down on Skardson's manhood.   
\-----

Loki's cock strained with lust as he looked over the monolithic form of Herjolf Hordson. The immensely buff berzerker lay back in the sling with spread thighs and a warm smile that made it clear just how much the massive man wanted the Prince's dick. His fingers roamed across the forested expanses of the elder man's torso as he began to push into Hordson. The almost contented rumble the berzerker made in response was a sound he hoped to remember for centuries...

...He knew this was a celebration for them all, and he couldn't be the only center of attention, but he certainly didn't mind watching Skardson get railed by Grimson while swallowing Herjolf's cock all the way to the balls.  
"Aye, shield brother," the berzerker whispered to the swordsman, "ready me to take you..." 

"Wait your turn, Herjolf," the weaponsmith rasped back as he thrusted forward into the dark skinned swordsman. His thigh muscles tightened as he suddenly hilted himself into the man between him and the berzerker. His broad palms moved over Skardson's back with a genuine affection, however, and he leaned down towards the swordsman.  
"After this I'm gonna suck you dry, Skardson," he pledged...

...Agnar lived up to that promise later, as he positioned himself on all fours in the bathing tub, head above the water as Gudrik sat on the stone edge. He smirked as he took the swordsman's cock between his lips; he frequently rolled his lower lip inwards so as to scrape his soul patch against the underside of Gudrik's dick. 

"His skills go beyond the forge," he said to Loki as he invited the Prince to come up behind the weaponsmith. Gudrik's smile grew even greater as his grip on Agnar's shoulders tightened. 

Loki's palms moved over Grimson's broad back, tracing over the scattered burn scars, as he slid his shaft into Agnar's body. The ferocious clench around his manhood accelerated his pulse as he reached around to stroke the iron-hard cock of the blond...

...Gudrik was already stuffed with Herjolf's massive cock, but the pleasure-twisted grin on the dark-skinned Asgardian's face was accompanied by a demand for more. He was lying back against the berzerker's chest, with his rock-hard thighs spread wide in invitation. 

As Loki realized what Gudrik wanted, his eyes widened but he couldn't refuse. He walked forward and slickened up his fingers with extra lube. His index finger slid into Skardson's ass, alongside Hordson's hardon. 

The swordsman arched in response and furrowed his brow.   
"Such skilled fingers," he said in a low whisper clearly forced from his lungs. "Another..."

A second finger later, and a third.. soon the mage had Gudrik ready for his cock. After that was hilted inside the dark-skinned man he cursed. That tightness, magnified by the crushing sensation of Herjolf's dick against his own, brought him to climax yet again...

\-----

With enough sorcerous assistance and creative usage of the bathing tub, the four men still managed to be clean and even dry at the time Agnar announced, again with a smug leer, they had almost reached the 17 hour mark.

Loki felt a wave of triumph go through him, but before he could contemplate the joy he'd take in his father's defeat he felt the immense hand of the six-foot-six berzerker rest atop his shoulder.  
"I still hath one more for you, shield brother," he said in a resonant voice as he took the mage into his arms again.

Loki nuzzled into Herjolf's soft chest hair as weariness began to take him, but there was no way he'd let sleep overcome him now. He'd feel a private flash of humiliation at the comfort he took in this enormous elder man's tender stroking of his back and whispers of encouragement, but he pushed those thoughts out of him as he looked up into the elder man's bearded, smiling face. He nodded.  
"Please..." he asked, noticeably less insistent than before.

The berzerker laid Loki down and placed his exceptionally thick cock at the entrance of the mage's now well-wrecked hole. He breathed out and stroked his young shield brother's face as his broad manhood pushed into the other man.   
"Even now you remain tight, young Prince," he said as he filled Loki in one single motion, sheathing his hardon balls-deep in the younger man's body. By now, he felt an ache in his loins from climaxing so many times, yet the constriction of Loki's body around his manhood was more than worth the effort of one last time.

The younger man remained with his face buried in Herjolf's chest fluff, letting out low groan-whimpers somewhere in between exhaustion and ecstasy.   
"Such a talented sorcerer, a true privilege to take..." the larger man rumbled, yet Loki could barely process the words right now. His breathing grew faster as he held tightly onto Hordson's biceps. It wasn't long before he once again reached the apex of his pleasure, and the convulsions of his body around Hordson's manhood dragged the elder over the edge with him. The berzerker's load shot deeply into him; the heavy volume of seed only gave him a sense of internal warmth that made him wearier.

The Prince fell asleep on Herjolf's chest, with the elder man's cock still buried inside him.

**SCENE 6**  
The four men walked along the triumphal way through the center of the Golden Realm, leading straight to the front door of the palace. Their armor gleamed, yet their hair was not as well-groomed as it could have been. They all walked with evident unsteadiness in their gaits, a pace slowed by muscular aches and throbbing in their manhoods. But it reminded them all more of soreness after training than anything awkward.

Loki held over his shoulder the Lance Of The Glaciers; the weapon's metal sparkled in the sunlight, beyond what normal luminsecence could explain. On his face lay a nearly cruel smirk as he looked around at the faces of all of those who had dismissed or demeaned what he could do. _Their brutish thuggery couldn't get them this!_ he thought. Part of him wanted to just unleash the arcane power he held in his hands and lay waste to all around him in one final act of vengeance, but a small voice inside his head began to wonder whether they were worth the effort. 

Not to mention, he hadn't yet seen the look on a particular permanently-scowling one-eyed face.

Of course, as he lost himself in thought and imagined that face, he was caught off-guard by an immense blond in a red cape running towards him and throwing a pair of arms around him that were almost as muscled as those of the men standing behind him.

"I never doubted you could, younger brother!" Thor announced as he lifted Loki up off the ground for a moment and smiled broadly. 

He grunted from the surprise impact and rolled his eyes for a moment, but he still smiled down at Thor. His brother was, after all, perhaps the only person he knew that never flung insults at him.   
"Thank you, elder brother," he said for a moment, "but please place me down."

Thor complied; "this will be the start of a great saga! I shall go ahead and tell father to prepare to receive news of your triumph." The red-cloaked warrior dashed off; the sorceror wondered distantly if perhaps he was beginning to understand the feeling Thor was having at that moment. 

It was only a few minutes later in which Loki, flanked by his shield brethren, strode into the throne room. He met his father's eye with a fearlessness and pride he had never felt before. He may have knelt before the King then, and presented the Lance, but both Loki and Odin knew that the mage walked in as a conqueror. 

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
